


The Bodyguard

by alexcat



Series: 2020 Cap - Iron Man Bingo  (1) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bingo, Fluff, M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony invites Steve to be his bodyguard, but Steve has other ideas.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 2020 Cap - Iron Man Bingo  (1) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858273
Kudos: 45
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo, Of Elves and Men





	The Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Prompt: Bodyguard

“Why do you need a bodyguard? You’re Iron Man,” Steve asked Tony as they were about to attend a fundraiser for the Maria Stark Foundation. The fundraiser was in New York, so they didn’t have far to drive. 

“I’m Tony Stark, public figure. I need a bodyguard.” Tony looked wonderful in his dark tuxedo. 

“You have the money. Hire one. I’m not a bodyguard.” 

“Do you want to guard this body?” Tony asked him and they pulled to the front of the venue. 

“Not exactly.” They got out. Steve was in his Captain America suit and walked beside Tony down the red carpet into the lavish building. 

Tony leaned close and whispered, “What do you want to do to it, exactly?”

Steve didn’t answer him as Pepper met them and walked with them to the head table. They ate dinner, chatting with the others at the table – the mayor of New York, the heads of several huge companies, and several prominent donors. After dinner and drinks, it was almost time for Tony to stand and say a few words. 

Steve was still sitting beside him, oddly comfortable in his get-up. He was smiling and chatting, too. Several of the women at the table openly flirted with Steve. One woman gave him her card right in front of her husband. 

Just as Tony was getting ready to stand up, Steve leaned over and whispered in his ear. “What I want to do is …” and he explained in exquisite detail the things he planned to do to Tony when they got back to the Tower. He finished with, “until one of us passes out.” 

Tony sat back and looked at Steve a moment and motioned for Pepper to make his speech. “I’m afraid Cap’n and myself have called away on a mission,” he explained as he hurriedly stood and motioned for Steve to follow him as they left the building and waited for the car. 

“You are an evil man, Steve Rogers.” 

Steve grinned and kissed his cheek on impulse. “And you love me for it.” 

“Oh hell yes,” Tony answered as their limo arrived and they hurried away.


End file.
